Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory"
Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" is among one of the strongest Zeniths in the game, and is a Zenith version of Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" who was affected by the Zero of Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon. Story After Onimaru became the Zenith Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon, His friend, Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" was affected by his power and became a Zenith as well. This Zenith is known as Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" and just like Onimaru, he is the first Zeniths to have emotions. Since then he was no longer depicted in the background story, but he could had been merged with the rest of the world just the the other Zeniths. Card Explanation The card is first introduced in and was not really notable at first unlike VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" despite it is the Victory Rare of the set (Which is the same as Super Rare). Its ability is that if the player summons it, he and his opponent plays Gachinko Judge for a number of time equal to the opponent's shields. For each time the player wins, he sends a hunter from his hand, graveyard or mana zone into the battle zone. It also has Eternal Omega, so when removed it can just come out again. While it can send out Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, it is still weak to shield triggers. However, in Episode 3, it has entered the metagame frontlines due to Diehard Rysei of Invincibility giving it the ability to get around Shield triggers by burning them, making it and its hunters much more difficult to defend against. Later on it also got Meteorite Ryusei the Flash which can give all of the player's creatures speed attacker like Ryusei Kaiser, but it can also tap all opposing creatures when it comes in, making it resistant to blockers. Usually if the player gathers enough mana to summon it, it will be the Death Flag of the opponent since there are barely any ways to get around it and its Hunters. Even if the player fails to one-shot the opponent, can be used to reuse Baki and all of the Hunters sent in case if the opponent wants to fight back. Then the player can summon Baki on the next turn and all of the hunters will come back as lively as ever. In Dragon Saga, it got new support under the name of Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol which allows the player to reuse mana boost spells and defense spells, while Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge and Evidegoras, Dragon Pulse Aircraft Carrier can give it the draw it lacks. Together, they allowed Baki to continue wrecking the metagame. Then after Dragon Saga due to the restriction of , Baki was damaged and one of the decktypes disappeared. However, other forms of Baki continued to survive. In Revolution Saga, there is a sinister abomination called Mega Manalock Dragon which would render all Multicolored decks, especially 3 or 4 colored decks unfunctionable. As all Baki decks run on 3 or 4 civilizations, many thought it will be the end of Baki. However, it isn't and Baki continues to win tournaments, although on a lesser scale. However, it should be aware that Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden can easily spell the end of Baki hunter spams too with its sealing. Alas, Baki itself cannot be recovered by Zero civilization commands if it gets sealed. In the Duel Masters Grand Prix and all upcoming tournaments in Revolution Saga, Baki is reprinted as a winner promo and there are no more than 8 cards in the world that are of the Grand Prix version, and thus were never seen in stores. In other tournaments, Baki was also printed as a regular promo, but there are only 1 in a tournament and thus the numbers are still few and far between, and thus can sell for over 100000 yen per card, so full promo Baki decks had got an extremely huge obstacle. While it can be used in the Revolution Saga-only format, it is useless there as there are only a few hunters (Which are pretty weak) in the block. However, Super black Box Pack introduced a few key cards for Baki decks such as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Meteorite Ryusei the Flash. Manga It is used by Katta during the V2 Manga. He used Golden victory, Ouga Secret Technique to cost trample it, so it cannot cost trample anything. Also, the manga version had a mistake where it would have 17000 power instead of 14000. Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Red Command Dragon Category:Hunter Category:Zenith Category:Creature Category:Characters